Nuclear
Statistics Nuclear is a superior element costing 1350 diamonds because of its incredible damage. Nuclear is an element with a new effect called "Radiation", an effect that deals damage over time for about 1 minute. Users with this element could be called noobs 'because of how powerful each move is. Its color palette consists of lime green, yellow, and black. It is the 3rd(?) multi-colored element in the game. Its damage consists of speed, and special abilities. Stats = Spells 'Critical Mass (Blast Spell) "User creates a nuclear orb of mass that can be controlled by the mouse for 5 seconds. Anyone in the range of the mass explosion can be exposed of nuclear radiation. The caster creates an orb that absorbs particles in over 1 second. Then it will be blasted and it can be controlled by the mouse for 5 seconds. If the orb does not explode, it will begin to speed up. This can also expose nearby opponents to radiation as it passes by. * This spell costs 0 shards once you buy the element and costs 200 mana. *The orb is slow once released but after 10 seconds if it does not explode, it will begin to speed up. *Users in its range will deal 20 dmg per second. Users in the explosion can deal up to 129 dmg or if it is fully charged, 200 dmg. Tips: *It's AoE (Area of Effect) is about 5-8 studs. If you hear it charging, you need to get out of its way before it hits you. *This move acts a little bit like Ablaze Judgement since it can be charged into a big orb. If you are a beginning player, it would be best to run as quick as you can as the orb can deal up to 200 dmg (plus the 20 dmg if you are in its range) = Drops of Radiation (Multi-Projectile Spell) "User creates a small green sky that drops tiny droplets of radiation onto the opponents." The caster begins to create a green sky that is full of nuclear waste (or radiation). 10 tiny droplets will begin to fall at a slow pace. They can also create puddles of nuclear waste after they drop. The puddles only last for 20 seconds. * This spell costs 300 shards and costs 700 mana. * The user can create up to 10 droplets of nuclear waste onto the opponents that stun, and turns their screen into green color. * Dmg cost for this move (depends on their power level), is 78 dmg. At a power level of 100/100, this is expected to do 160 dmg onto the opponents. * Its range is so small that the opponent can dodge this easily. Atomic Implosion (Contact Spell) "User traps the opponent in a medium sized atom that will slowly shrink and implode onto the opponent." The caster will catch an opponent and then trap him/her in a medium sized atom. The atom will begin to pulse and as it pulses, the atom will begin to shrink. When it has fully pulsed, it will begin to implode on the player. This spell can harm the caster if it is blown up by a stronger spell. * This spell costs 550 shards and 750 mana. * The range is pretty small, so the opponent has a chance of getting away before the caster traps them. * The dmg for this move is 10 each time it shrinks and a total of 200 when it implodes. * Users who get close to the atom while it is being used, will be effected when it shrinks and will be exposed to radiation when it implodes. Tips: * The spell cannot be disabled when the caster is stunned, so try using a spell that does a similar effect to radiation (like poison). * Once the spell has been activated, a user can break the atom using a fire ball. Yet, this will make the atom explode which will expose anyone (including the caster itself) to radiation in the explosion. Fission Launch (Transportation Spell) "User becomes a tiny orb of radiation that will launch into the air and drop to its desired location." The caster will begin to break into little atoms and become one orb of radiation and energy. They will begin to launch up into the air and then drop to their mouse cursor. The spell can be stopped if a fire spell hits it the second the orb is formed. * This spell costs 700 shards and 450 mana. * The user will break into pieces and fade away as they shrink into one orb of radiation and energy. * This spell cant work in the air. * The dmg for this move is 60. * Users actually can stop the radiation orb from leaping if they blast it with fire. Thermonuclear Meltdown (Ultimate Spell) "User becomes a large atom that can absorb particles to make it grow. When enough particles are absorbed, the atom will grow extremely fast into a thermonuclear explosion." The caster will begin to break into pieces to become one atom. At a quick pace, it will begin to absorb particles and other opponents. It will do this until it becomes too large to hold in all that energy. Then, the atom will explode. Little particles will begin to spread out through the map. * This spell costs 1200 shards and 1000 mana. * Players in the ultimate will start to break down into tiny particles to make the atom grow bigger. * Players that end up in the explosion will be exposed to high radiation and will be blinded for 10 seconds. * The dmg for this move is up to 350 - 450. Tips: * When you notice the atom growing and absorbing particles, you need to run. The explosion is so big, that anybody 50 studs away from it will be exposed to radiation due to the tiny particles being spread out into the map. * When you see the ultimate being activated (which can be indicated by a red and green atom) and you are about 5 studs from it, you need to run. Use a transportation at the very second to escape being absorbed into the atom. Radiation''' (Passive Spell)' '"User creates an invisible aura that damages opponents after they have been near them over time."''' When the target or any player after 10 seconds being close to the caster or in the invisible aura they get damaged by 3 dmg per second. Trivia * The spell known as Fission Dash was originally going to be named "Fusion Flash". * Nuclear is a renamed idea known as Atom. * More to come. Category:ClumsyBm's Element Ideas.